The
by Savagely74
Summary: Giraffe


Rain poured from the heavens, attacking hell, but blocked by Earth. A dreary day indeed in Inkopolis. The inklings, drudging on, competing in battles, hanging about. One inkling, however, merely sat in a chair, head in hand, scrolling through her phone. Beside her were broken inkgun pieces, dirtied pairs of clothes, and a phone number written on a piece of paper, of which she never used. The wallet on the table as thin as her patience. The meal she ate as terrible as her day. Her life. The options she once had now washed down the drain of fate. Her next step, invisible.

After she finished texting her so-called friends that barely ever answered, she turned her phone off and placed it face-down. She looked around, looking at everyone in their own groups, having a better life than she has. In the past, she'd have laughed at the thought of being afraid of being alone. In the present, her loneliness and problems attacked her in her weakest moments. She clenched her phone angrily, and then irritatedly, and then sadly. She crossed her arms and laid her head upon them. She had no one to care about nor for her and her issues. Most of her friends don't comfort her, nor spend any time with her. Some of them even ridiculed her for her venting. She got by off of her battles and nothing more. With her broken weapon, she has to either get it fixed for Sheldon's obscene prices, attempt to fix it herself, or get some other job that would surely pay less than she could work for.

She banged a fist on the table, generating some reactions from those briefly near her. She silently shed tears, covered by her shirt's fabric. The stress took its toll and then some. Just then, an inkling boy approached her. It was him. A friend. She wiped her tears and turned away from him.

"What do you want, Savier?" She said.

"Lucille, what's wrong?" Savier asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lucille answered.

Savier grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him.

" _This_ is fine? This is why I catch you with your head down?"

"Get off me." She whined.

"Tell me what's wrong. You know you don't have to pretend for me." He stated.

"Everything's alright. Just a shitty day. Nothing new."

"Your usual shit days don't end up making you cry, Lucy."

"Can you stop prying?! Every time something goes wrong, you're just all up in my damn business. Let me handle my business. I don't need help. I don't need support."

"I pry because I care. Because you're worth something to me. Because I'm a real friend."

Lucille scoffed.

"Did I say something sketchy, Lucy? Just because you're sad doesn't mean you have to stay sad. I'm here for you."

"Don't you have your own problems to attend to?" Lucille asked.

Savier frowned and grabbed Lucille by her shoulders.

"My problems can wait for a friend. Why can't you understand that I'm not going to leave when things get bad?"

Lucille stood up.

"I don't need your help, Savier." She said.

"No, you don't want my help, but you definitely need it. What's bothering you?" Savier urged.

"Fine! If it'll get you to leave me alone, fine! Too much shit's going on in my life. I'm gonna lose my job cause my goddamn gun's broken, I lost all but a several pairs of clothes in that fire, I have no means to get another house after what happened to the last god-awful one, and to top if off, no one actually gives a damn. There. Happy?!"

Savier walked closer to her.

"No you fucking don't! Don't hug me. Ya know, usually, I'd be able to handle shit like this, but after all I've gone through...after all I held dear...after all I fought for...I can't take anymore of this bullshit!"

"Listen, Lucy-"

"And another thing! Stop calling me Lucy! Why are you so familiar with me? Why are you still here?! Still bothering me. Still saying you 'get it' or 'understand.' Just leave like the rest of them!"

"Lucy..."

"I said to stop. Calling. Me! **LUCY!** "

Lucille jumped towards Savier with a balled fist. Savier jumped back and dodged as Lucille threw wild punches. After dodging Lucille's 6th punch, Savier swooped in and hugged her. Lucille punched Savier's arms, ribs, and tried to knee his groin over and over again. Her punches got severely weaker and she started to break down.

"Shh, shhh. Lucy, it's gonna get better. Please, just believe me." Savier tried to calm Lucille.

"Let me go...Just leave me alone..." Lucille whined.

"I'm not one of your pretend friends, Lucy. I actually care about you. I've actually helped you and I'll keep helping you."

"..."

"This isn't for affection or for my morals. I'm going to help you because you helped me."

"...How...How did I help you?"

"You've helped me countless of times, but the time you helped me the most?..."

Savier held her tighter.

"You gave me something to live for. To die for. To _exist_ against all odds for. You brought me up when I was down, so I'm returning the favor."

"..."

"I know you remember what happened in Squidville..."

Lucille remembered Savier on his knees, over two lumpy piles of dirt and a single flower between his balled hands.

"As long as I can do something about it..."

Savier released Lucille. He grabbed his journal, opened it, flipped to the first page, and showed Lucille. Her hands stopped their trembling and her mouth, loosened. Through her tears, she smiled slightly. She looked at him and nodded.

"Now come on. You can bunk at my place until you can figure out your living situation. I'll get the inkgun fixed and take you shopping tomorrow. Don't ever feel like you don't have any friends ever again, no matter what anyone says. You have the crew back in Squidville and you have me." Savier assured Lucille.

Side by Side, they walked from the plaza for half a mile until they reached his home. Lucille, before entering Savier's home, looked up at the skies. Her smiled warmed the heavens and the heavens warmed her back with a glorious, rain-free sunset.

This foggy conclusion to Savier and Lucille's story opened two doors. One to the future, and one to the past. The constant trio of structure's tales tell in full their adventures, as well as those they meet, in the Squidville Homebound Tales...

.

 _Shifting rivers, a bay_

 _Shifting tensions, today_

 _Stormy nights, here they stay_

 _But tomorrow's sunny day_

 _Brightens the gloomy thick_

 _._

 _Harsh winds, long delays_

 _Short enough, she says_

 _Blurry view, a haze_

 _And hope trapped in a maze_

 _Not frightened a tick_

 _._

 _But one night, one night_

 _Can't see the light, the light_

 _Sunny days aren't bright_

 _And tears above the height_

 _More than she could take, could take_

 _And sanity is at stake, at stake_

 _One bad day, one rough night_

 _And I'll heed the plight_

 _Cloudy eyes clear away_

 _There'll be no more dark days_

 _So brighten up your day_

 _There's a reason the night went away_

 _Things will go your way_

 _Give it time, that's what I say_

 _Leave your worries, your dismay_

 _Because here, I'll stay_

 _._

 _It's been hard, you say_

 _Don't let it stop you_

 _It's been a bad, dark day_

 _But the stars shined through_

 _This is a gloomy night_

 _Then I'll help make it right_

 _Buried in some hole_

 _But you still have your soul_

 _The stress has taken its toll_

 _So that you could reach your goal_

 _._

 _You cry, you cry_

 _Not I, not I_

 _I know it hurts to be alone_

 _Your pain becomes your home_

 _But there are brighter days_

 _Softer winds, calmer bays_

 _No stormy nights, no dark days_

 _Tension starts to melt away_

 _And when it comes, that day_

 _When the sun shines its rays_

 _On the perfect, perfect day_

 _You will hear me say_

.

 _Cloudy eyes clear away_

 _There'll be no more dark days_

 _So brighten up your day_

 _There's a reason the night went away_

 _Things will go your way_

 _Give it time, that's what I say_

 _Leave your worries, your dismay_

 _Because here, I'll stay_

 _._

 _Calm rivers, a calm bay_

 _There's no tension today_

 _Starry nights, here they stay_

 _The sun of the next day_

 _Will be better than last_

 _Soft winds, no delays_

 _You were right, she says_

 _Clear view, zero haze_

 _Saved hope from the maze_

 _Your tears are in the past_

 _._

 _Cloudy eyes clear away_

 _There'll be no more dark days_

 _So brighten up your day_

 _There's a reason the night went away_

 _Things will go your way_

 _Give it time, that's what I say_

 _Leave your worries, your dismay_

 _Because here, I'll stay_

 _Here, I'll stay_

 _Let your fears fly away_

 _Your travels won't be bland_

 _Your troubles buried in sand_

 _I promise you have a friend_

 _And you'll never be alone again_


End file.
